Captain America and Batman: Super Soldiers
by Yodog12345
Summary: Re-introducing Captain America and Batman as the worlds first and last super soldiers. This is sort of a prologue to different series with a universe full of Marvel superheroes and DC Comics superheroes. Series Cancelled
1. Prologue: A Need for Soldiers

_Brooklyn, New York._  
_11/11/1943_  
_0513_

"And you're sure they're the right people for this." Asked Corporal Harrison.

"Yeah, they'll be perfect." Replied Dr. Dormund.

"But I thought Abraham asked for scrawny poor people."

"Wayne knows how to use power, his parents have been dead for 19 years, they were shot in front of him, he'll be perfect."The two ended their conversation and walked out of the silent room.

The hall they were in now was full of people. Short, tall, fit, fat. It didn't matter, they each had a skill that set them apart from the others. This is why THUNDER had never been destroyed, because they had an answer for every problem, and this weeks problem was World War Two. It was becoming bigger by the day and the threat was coming close to America.

The English had called the president a week ago for special agents, but all that could be given was an amazing quantity of normal agents. THUNDER had been asked to speed up the Super Soldier Serum and get at least two agents made.

Dormund and Harrison walked into a large room with multiple computers, mini labs, personnel and one large screen at the front. Everyone was wearing a uniform save for one man. His name was Nick Fury. He was a tall man, with no hair and a goatee. He was also the first African-American agent of THUNDER, as well as the first African-American leader.

"Dormund, Harrison. What have you got for me?" Asked Fury.

"We have three candidates, Steven Rodgers, Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson."

The two men looked at each other and wondered what Fury would think of the choices.

"Why Steven Rodgers?" He asked.

"We chose Steven because both his parents fought in a war. They were killed in action. He has been bullied his whole life and will know the value of power. He has a good moral sense and a clean conscience, nothing will turn him evil." Answered Dormund.

Fury nodded his head and turned around. "I don't want Grayson." He said bluntly.

"Why not, he's an amazing acrobat, with good strength and morale." Argued Harrison.

"I don't want circus folk in this facility." Fury said, and his tone ended the argument.

_Later that night._  
_1034_

Nick Fury sat down on his bed and yawned. He'd had a long day and didn't want to make the calls that would probably take half the night to finish. But it had to be done. He looked over the phone book for the Wayne Manor number. He knew it off by heart but wondered that if he took longer the conversation would shorter because they'd be more tired.

He found it and rang it up. Alfred answered straight away. "Hello, Wayne Manor, Alfred speaking." Alfred greeted.

"Hi Alfred, it's Nick Fury here, I was wondering if Bruce is home?" Nick asked.

"He's at an opening for a new orphanage he funded but I can take a message."

"Yeah, that'll do, you might want to get a pen and paper Alfred, this ones a long one." Nick advised.

"Ok, go." Alfred said.

"Last week the English called wanting our help. We couldn't help them as well as we wanted. We have, however, come up with a formula. One that could help change the war. It isn't a plan, it's a serum. It enhances everything in the human body, and we chose Bruce. We need him to come to New York. Where he'll take the formula and become a super soldier. He can go back to Gotham once he's finished his service." Fury explained.

"I'll pass it on, thanks Nick." Alfred said and he hung up.

Nick sat back down and prepared to make a second call to Steve Rodgers.


	2. Chapter 1: The Experiment

_Gotham City  
12/11/1943  
0004_

Bruce Wayne stepped in to his house and tripped over. He looked back at what had tripped him up and realized that it was bags. He wondered why they were there, it wasn't Alfred's vacation time yet. He also wondered where Alfred was. It wasn't like him to not have greeted him in the first five minutes.

Bruce got up and looked inside the bags. They were his, with his clothes in them. This just brought up more questions. Why was he leaving? Why hadn't Alfred been here too explain about this? There were too many.

Bruce heard footsteps and spun around, expecting a burglar, but it was just Alfred walking up from his room.

"Sorry Master Bruce, I was having a shower." Alfred apologized.

"No Alfred, there's nothing to apologize for," replied Bruce, "but could you please enlighten me on the situation?" He asked while pointing at the bags.

"You're going to New York Master Bruce, your going to join the army."

_New York City  
Brooklyn  
1009_

"Bruce Wayne, I'd like you meet Steve Rodgers." Nick Fury said as he stepped aside and let Bruce see Steve for the first time.

He was a small man with little to no muscle on his body, he had gold and blue eyes with slightly, slightly tanned skin.

"Mr Wayne, I've heard a lot about you." Said Steve, offering his hand. Bruce shook it and turned to Fury.

"And you want us as 'lab rats'." Bruce said accusingly.

"Well no Bruce, we..."

"Cut the crap Fury," Bruce interrupted, "I've read the files, this has been tested on one other man, and he's now crazy."

Bruce and Fury glared at each other.

"But I'm willing to help." Bruce conceded.

_1329_

"-and then you will bathed in vita-rays to keep you alive." Explained Abraham Erskine.

Bruce and Steve looked at each-other warily, the process sounded pretty horrible and the machines looked like something out of a horror movie. It was big and grey with a small screen for the face and it wrapped around you to stop you from moving during the experiment.

"So we go in there like us, and come out like some sort of... Superman." Steve guessed.

"You could say that." Erskine confirmed.

_1530_

"Welcome boys, to your first day as super soldiers." Abraham greeted as they re-entered the room that they had been in 2 hours earlier.

It was now full of scientists and soldiers as well as the mayor of Mayor of Brooklyn, Carl Brogan and the mayor of Gotham City, Paul Gianotelli.

Two other official men were there, one was army general, Alan Wilson and his squad leader commander Jacob Quinzell, the leaders of the soon to be Super Squad. Steve and Bruce were greeted by Howard Stark and Barry Allen, two of the smartest minds in America.

"Hey guys, you ready to go, because Quinzell is getting upset and boy does he have a temper." Joked Barry in a small voice, not wanting to invoke the temper that he just spoke of.

"No guys, we will start when you're ready." Howard reassured the men but they had steeled themselves, they were ready.

_1535_

Steve and Bruce shook hands and wished each other good luck as they stepped inside the machines. Howard asked if they could hear him and if he could hear them. They both called out ready and Howard gave the thumbs up to Allen.  
Howard and Allen began to push levers too increase the power going into the machines.

"30 percent..." Howard called, "40 percent... 60 perc... Wait no, no, no, no. STOP THE PROCESS."

Bruce Wayne's machine was smoking and shaking as the power build got to much. Howard tried to stop the power but it was too late, Bruce's machine blew apart. Pieces flew everywhere and the energy from Bruce's machine transferred to Steve's, pumping him with 120 percent of the energy.

Howard and Allen approached Bruce's machine as the smoke cleared. They saw a small movement and rushed towards it.

A couple of seconds later they pulled a muscly Bruce Wayne out of the smoke. He was unconscious but alive. At the same time Steve Rodgers emerged from his machine, tall, muscly and overall super.

Everybody was swept up in the moment and no-one noticed the Abraham Erskine, the man behind the serum, lying dead on the floor with a bullet wound in his chest.


End file.
